Illaoi's Tentacular Voyage
by Dr. Nigabitch
Summary: Tentacles, tentacles, tentacles! It was tentacles all along!


It was a mere few days after Illaoi was unleashed onto the rift, and she was already on a rampage, annihilating her laning opponent right from the start of the match. Her enemy, a Vel'Koz, had no choice but to keep returning to lane, only to be crushed again by her ridiculously unfair, totally BS free damage.

Whether it was out of pity or boredom, Illaoi decided to speak to her opponent, and asked "Why do you dare to return to lane and face my wrath again?" The Vel'Koz, with his booming, distorted voice, replied "My weak, fleshling teammates are apparently evolved enough to understand your strength." He approached Illaoi closer and continued, "My proposed ally, Lux, and her opponent colluded a plan to force me into this predicament."

His initial choice of wording was enough to make Illaoi intrigued. "Weak, you say? They are scared of my strength?" She stopped farming and spoke again, this time with a tinge of ambition in her voice. "Do they fear our test?" she said, looking at her idol with a grin. After a minute of pondering, Illaoi looked up and proclaimed "Come, void-spawn, I have a plan."

We now pan our metaphorical camera to the middle lane, where an intense battle between Star Guardian Lux and Academy Ahri has been taking place. Trading attacks, chugging healing potions and an ungodly amount of taunting and spamming laughs takes place here, and at an unending pace. Both champions sit in their lanes at very low health, and yet they refuse to leave, hoping to snag a kill once they spot a moment of weakness.

However, both of their plans got thrown straight into a rusty sushi machine after Illaoi and Vel'Koz pop up behind the two, restraining their limbs, and dragging them into the river. Among much verbal abuse and (ironic) threats of reports, the two get thrown into a bush, tied together by Vel'Koz's many noodly appendages.

"W-what the heck are you doing, Vel'Koz!" A distressed Lux shouted. Illaoi answered for the spaghetti monster, shouting back "I learned that you two are afraid to be tested by The Mother Serpent!" She slammed her idol on the ground, sprouting several massive tentacles out of the ground. She spoke again with a wide smile, "I will put your fears to sleep!"

Ahri looked at the tentacles that swung about, all around her, and hurriedly begged Illaoi, "Whatever you are about to do, please, leave me out of it!" But even being a teammate was not enough to protect her from the wrath of The Great Kraken, and Vel'Koz quickly eviscerated both of their clothes as the tentacles closed in.

Before both even had a chance speak out, every orifice was stuffed at once. While Vel'Koz pushed every one of his available tentacles down their throats and buttholes, the giant green tentacles Illaoi summoned slowly approached towards the two ravaged champions, and forcibly entered into their baby makers. It was a fucking that not only tested their faith, but the extent of elasticity that their vaginal cavities had to offer.

Lux was being slowly and methodically raped by the many tentacles surrounding her. The tentacles slipped in and out of every crevice and slid in and around every part of her now naked body. Her weeping eyes were opened wider and wider as the massive green tentacle sluggishly forced itself into her poon park, stretching her wider and wider as her stomach began to bulge.

Ahri, on the other hand, was being violently fucked in every hole, the massive green tentacle pumping in and out of her roast beef curtains with a force that would crush any normal mortal. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she came over and over again, the immense pain mixed with unwanted pleasure as she was being unendingly pummeled in her boner garage.

The brutal rape went on for several hours, to the point where the game had pretty much ended. Illaoi, observing the ravaged weaklings, spoke up with a voice of pure apathy, "It seems like you both have failed the test." The tentacles retracted themselves, and Vel'Koz stopped his assault, equally as disinterested. Laying on the ground, helpless and drenched in a cornucopia of juices, was Ahri and Lux, their snatchy spunk-dungeons pulled apart and overflowing with vaginal fluids.

The moral of the story is, ban fucking Illaoi you dumb shits.


End file.
